Solo Doesn't Mean Alone
by NerdGirl2187
Summary: There were once two siblings that went searching for their lost parents. Along their way they turned to a life of crime accidently becoming the best smugglers Jabba the Hutt had. One hid in the shadows, afraid of the spotlight, the other took the attention off of her. Then he promised those people a ride to Alderan. Now everything is different. I'm still horrible at summaries!
1. Taking Flight

_**I have never written a Star Wars fan fiction, so I'm not really used to all the terms and things, so any tips would be appreciated! I hope you enjoy!**_

It was an average day on the planet of Corellia that day; the day fortune seemed to favor the two children. They were finally going to do it! Finally going to leave the planet to search for their parents! The conditions were perfect as they snuck into the cargo hold of an YT-1300 freighter; they knew the captain, well kind of. But they knew that if they were discovered in midflight, they would be brought back to the planet and dropped off. So they hid on the ship and waited for takeoff to reveal themselves to him.

"What do you kids think you're doing?" The captain's voice came from behind them, "It didn't work the first hundred times, and you two need a new plan next time."

"But this time it was gonna work this time!" The boy complained, "It would've if we hid better."

"Tell you what, kid," The captain chuckled, "if you beat me at a game of sabacc, you can _have_ the ship. But I have to warn you, I'm pretty good."

"I've never played, but I guess it's worth a shot." The boy replied, "Especially if it means we have a shot at leaving this place."

The two engaged in a particularly long game of sabacc, the stakes being a way off of Corellia. The game seemed to be in the captain's favor, until he made one wrong, game-changing move. Then the game was over. The boy had won.

"What?" He exclaimed, clearly shocked, "How did you beat me?"

"You made a deal," The boy told him, "so it's my ship now!"

"Alright," He sighed, "I just have to deliver the cargo, and you can see how to fly it."

"We're finally gonna go into space!" The little girl said happily.

"Yeah, Crys. We are," Her brother told her, "and I'm gonna fly the ship."

"Maybe it's not such a good idea then," She joked.

"Well kids," The captain told them after he dropped off his cargo, "I'm sure this isn't the last I'll see of you two. I'm sure we'll meet again. I never caught your names; I want to know what names I'm gonna hear in every station across the galaxy."

"My sister's name is Crystal," The boy said, "and I'm Han Solo."

 _ **So that was chapter one, I'm not sure if I'll continue it, but it was fun and I have a few ideas for more chapters. This is only based off of the original trilogy and some of what I read on the wiki so if I get details wrong, I'll go back and fix them if they're pointed out. Han is around 12 or 13, Crystal is 9 or 10, and if you haven't guessed yet, the captain is Lando and he's around 17 or 18. Hope you enjoyed! Cya soon!**_


	2. A New Friend

_**This chapter is set a couple years after the first one, I hope it's pretty much explained in the chapter, ask any questions about something I might have forgotten or left out. Han is 16, and Crystal is 12. Hope you enjoy!**_

Crystal looked around for anything she could use to help aid her escape with the cargo. Jabba would be furious if they lost the goods, so she had to be the one to steal them back from the small stormtrooper encampment. They seemed to be celebrating something, so in their drunken state she wouldn't have a large chance of being caught. She started to sneak towards the loot, but stopped in her tracks. How was she expecting to get this stuff to the rendezvous point without help, she needed to load it into the small ship she commandeered and fly away. All without being seen? She snuck up to the crates and studied them. _If each crate weighs about twenty pounds, and there are fifteen crates, that would make…three hundred pounds!_ She thought. There was no way she could do this alone, and she had no way to contact her brother, she would have to find someone to help her. Of course they'd want a cut of the goods, and she was terrified of humanoids, but she knew she had to get these goods back. So she snuck around the camp to where they had a couple prisoners tied up to some trees, she looked for the prisoner that looked like they could carry the most weight. She rested her gaze on a towering, harry, giant ruffian. A Wookie

"Hey you," She whispered to the creature, "can you help me with something?"

He let out a gurgled roar.

"Shhh, shhh," She told him, she recognized his language from one of Jabba's customers, "keep it down. I need your help to carry some stuff to my ship. You in?"

[ _As long as you get me off this wretched planet._ ] He roared quietly.

So she cut him off of the tree and led him across the camp to where the crates were. He easily lifted all the crates at once and brought them to her ship to load them. While he was loading the crates, one of the other prisoners tipped off the stormtroopers. She pulled out her blaster and fired a few shots at them; every single shot took down a trooper. The Wookie signaled he had loaded the ship with a sharp roar, she jumped in the cockpit.

"Come on, Fuzzball," She said, "we're leaving this planet."

She wasn't the best at flying, but the Wookie seemed pretty experienced and he made an excellent co-pilot for the short flight. She had to make it to the space above the planet of Hoth; from there Han would fly the _Millennium Falcon_ , the ship they won from that captain, to Tatooine. Where Jabba the Hutt had his base, and deliver the crates to him. The only reason they even started working for Jabba was because the Hutts were a main power in the Outer Rim and he promised to have agents look for their parents. She doubted that they would ever find their parents, but it was a chance worth taking at the time. She flew into the _Falcon's_ cargo hold. How would Han react to their new friend? She and the Wookie walked down the corridor towards the living area.

"Handred!" She yelled, "Where are you?"

"Right here, Crys." He replied, "No need to yell…and who's your new friend?"

"This is a Wookie." She told him, "He helped me get the stuff away from the stormtroopers. He wants to join our crew! Can we keep him?"

"Fine," Han replied stubbornly, "and stop calling me Handred, I'm Han! What's his name?"

"His name," She answered, "is Chewbacca."

 _ **Sorry that it was kind of short, I haven't had much time to write during the week, next chapter will probably be out on the weekend. I really wanted to get this one in there now, as a little build up for the next chapter. Cya soon!**_


	3. Trouble With Jabba

Han, Crystal, and Chewie knew that this job wouldn't be easy, but the risk was worth it; a whole 5,000 paid immediately if they got this past the Empire. They saw only a few other ships and thought this would be the easiest job yet. But they were horribly wrong. The Empire wasn't the only thing to worry about. Other smugglers wanted them out of the picture so they would get more attention from Jabba, who favored Han.

"We need to stop and recharge," Han stated, "if we don't, we won't reach Tatooine."

[ _ **We can make it if we go this route.**_ ] Chewbacca roared.

"That route has more Empire ships," Han told him, "if we go that way we'll be caught, you walking carpet!"

The trio made their way to a nearby station in the Outer Rim and started charging the ship. Han and Chewie left the ship to restock supplies while they were there and Crystal was left there on her own to maintain the ship as usual. She heard footsteps enter the ship and went to greet her companions, only it wasn't her friends. Instead, she was met by a rival bounty hunter, Aribal Huncer, one of their biggest rivals. He was carrying a kind of blaster that not even the Empire would use because it was too inhumane, a Portable Death Ray. He pointed it at her.

"What do you think you're doing," He smirked, "where's Han Solo?"

"He's…well," She stammered, backing down the hallway towards the main cabin, "uh...um."

"Too late for you," He said, but before he could fire, she pulled out her pistol and shot.

He fell to the ground, dead. _Oh my god! I killed him!_ She panicked in her thoughts and dropped the gun, _I've…I've never actually killed anyone…even for Stormtroopers I have my gun on stun mode…_ She saw Han and Chewie returning from her place in the cabin. _I need some space…to think_. She went to the place she always went when she needed to think, the secret compartment under her bunk.

"Crystal!" Han shouted, "Where are you?"

He walked into the main cabin and saw the body of Aribal, with a single gunshot in his chest. And he noticed the gun the smuggler was holding. He came up with a horrible conclusion; Crystal had been shot by this guy at the same time she shot him. He killed her and she was vaporized, all that was left was her gun. Han dropped the cargo of their ship right there.

[ _ **Han, I understand you're upset, but Jabba is going to be so angry.**_ ] Chewbacca roared softly.

"I don't care about Jabba," He snorted, "we're leaving now! We'll tell him that the Empire caught us."

He flew as fast as he could, straight to Tatooine, to Jabba's Palace, to tell him about the "Empire catching them". Jabba didn't buy it, but Han didn't care, all he wanted was to go to the Mos Eisley _Cantina_ and get a few drinks.

 _ **Sorry about the short chapters, I haven't really had time to write a lot, due to unforeseen circumstances. But I wanted to get this out there because I promised a chapter a few weeks ago and I didn't get it out. I'll try as much as I can to update my stories, but while you're waiting you can check out my other stories if you want.**_


End file.
